O que você escolheria?
by Paty-chan
Summary: Ben deve tomar uma decisão: amigos ou família? O quanto sua escolha pode afetar a outra opção?
1. Confronto de opiniões

**Como de costume, só pra avisar: essa fanfic contém Yaoi (relação homossexual entre homens). Se não gosta, não leia. =D**

_Capítulo 01 – Confronto de opiniões_

-Tá olhando o que, Tennyson? –Kevin perguntou rispidamente.

-Nada...Só acho que está demorando... –Ben disse, levantando as mãos em posição defensiva.

-Dá pra vocês pararem com essa discussão? –Gwen pediu, com um tom apassivador. –Kevin, falta muito para o carro ficar pronto?

-Não, estou quase terminando. –ele respondeu, voltando para baixo do veículo.

Depois de alguns minutos de espera, o Camaro foi concertado e rumavam para a cidade de Bellwood. Mesmo de férias, não era fácil para Ben sair de casa, seus pais eram muito rigorosos.

Isso incomodava Kevin e muito. Ele sempre era uma mentira. Amigo do colégio, ou então um outro compromisso, como treino de futebol. Aceitava aquela condição apenas porque no fundo, mesmo não admitindo, sentia uma forte amizade por Ben.

E esse sentimento superava qualquer coisa.

Mas a amizade era tão grande e importante para ele, que por vezes, perguntava a si mesmo se era só aquilo mesmo. Será que não tinha mais nada por trás?

Eles se conheceram e viraram melhores amigos por apenas um dia. Um único dia. Porém transformou completamente a vida de ambos. Desde então, nem Kevin ou muito menos Ben foram os mesmos.

O que importa não é o tempo que as coisas duram, mas a intensidade com que acontecem. Verdade essa que, se tornou realidade na vida dos dois adolescentes. Hoje, sua amizade era uma espécie de continuação daquele dia.

No começo, existiam apenas as lembranças ruins do último encontro. Entretanto, conforme o tempo foi passando, elas foram sumindo e deram lugar a uma nova realidade. Ambos cresceram e se tornaram pessoas diferentes.

—X—

Kevin estacionou o carro alguns metros de distância da casa de Ben, como de costume. Aquilo estava realmente deixando-o estressado, ter que seguir ordens dos pais, parecendo um cachorrinho.

-Pode descer, Tennyson. –sua rispidez era cada vez maior.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Kevin? –ele perguntou, preocupado. –Está chateado comigo?

-Não...Imagina se eu estaria, Ben. –a rispidez cedeu o lugar para o sarcasmo. –Claro que não...

-Mas o que...

-Já disse que pode descer, Tennyson! –sua voz aumentou o tom rapidamente.

Sem esperar a reação explosiva que obteve como resposta, Ben saiu do Camaro lentamente. Assim que entrou em casa, encontrou seus pais sentados no sofá, encarando-o.

-Onde esteve? –sua mãe questionou, levantando-se, os braços na cintura. –Na casa de Julie é que não, eu acabei de ligar para ela.

-Eu...-foi interrompido.

-Não minta para nós, filho. –o pai também se levantou, colocando a mão no ombro da esposa. –Isso não é horário para chegar em casa.

-Fala sério! São oito e meia da noite! –Ben ficou parado, sem reação. Tudo aquilo parecia um pesadelo. –Eu saí com um amigo, só isso...

-Que amigo? –eles perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu ainda não apresentei a vocês. Vou pro quarto, tá bom? –sem demorar nem mais um segundo, subiu as escadas.

-Ei, ainda não terminamos nossa conversa! –Sandra falou alto, antes de ouvir o filho bater a porta.

O casal se encarou, não sabiam o que fazer perante aquela situação. Benjamin sempre fora um filho obediente, que nunca causava nenhuma preocupação. Tudo bem que, durante a infância era hiperativo, mas que criança não é agitada?

Contudo, conforme os anos foram passando, ele foi se distanciando cada vez mais. Agora, eles sentiam que era cada vez mais difícil manter uma conversa pacífica. Sempre havia discussões e indagações sobre horários ou a idade: "Por que eu não posso ficar até mais tarde na rua?", ou então "Eu já tenho 15 anos, não me tratem como uma criança!".

O certo era que, Ben cresceu e havia se tornando um adolescente maduro. Muito diferente da imagem que seus pais tinham de quando ele era mais novo, o que atrapalha sua situação atual.

—X—

-Não precisava ser tão rude, Kevin. –Gwen comentou, demonstrando aborrecimento. –Ele anda passando por uma fase complicada, você sabe.

-Se os pais dele ainda não descobriram que o filho cresceu, problema é deles. –o moreno respondeu, acelerando o carro, deixando marcas no asfalto.

-Você poderia pelo menos, tentar entender a situação do Ben. Só isso...-e então ela não falou mais nada, até chegar em casa.


	2. Paranóias e interrogatórios

_Capítulo 02 – Paranóias e interrogatórios_

A situação foi ficando cada vez mais insustentável. Gwen estava cansada de ver seu primo mentir para os pais dizendo que sairia com os amigos, enquanto que na verdade, salvava o mundo de uma invasão alienígena.

Kevin também se encontrava farto de tudo aquilo. Passou sua infância inteira se escondendo, agindo nas sombras. Agora que tinha a oportunidade de sair quando quiser, sem ser tachado de aberração, deveria abrir mão disso apenas para aliviar as costas de Ben? Ele faria o mesmo?

Mas ninguém no mundo estava mais de "saco cheio" do que Benjamin Tennyson. Faltando pouco tempo para completar 16 anos e ganhar sua maioridade penal, ainda tendo que dar satisfação aos pais? Aquilo realmente o deixava puto. Sim, não há outra maneira que defina melhor o estado de espírito de Ben no momento. Ele estava puto.

E isso se refletia em suas ações. Impaciência, nervosismo, irritação...Tudo isso era conseqüência da falta de diálogo. Quando mais novo, ele contava tudo o que se passava dentro dele. Contudo, agora não sentia mais essa necessidade.

Pelo contrário. Desde que ganhou o Omnitrix, durante aquelas férias de verão com o vô Max, sua vida pessoal e sentimental era um completo segredo para os pais. Mesmo durante os anos que ficou sem o dispositivo alienígena no punho, continuava a esconder as coisas.

Não fazia isso porque queria, mas porque tinha se tornando indispensável. Concerteza, eles não acreditariam em toda a história mirabolante que ocorreu durante as férias.

Não entenderiam que ele precisava salvar o mundo agora e que, toda ajuda seria necessária. Já havia muitos problemas, com os quais Ben precisava se dedicar e o que ele menos queria era os pais enchendo a paciência perguntando o que estava fazendo.

—X—

-De novo? –a mãe perguntou incrédula, ao olhar o segundo prato do filho.

-É, estou com fome hoje. –ele respondeu, levantando-se. –Vou comer no quarto...

Depois que Ben deixou a sala de jantar, os pais se entreolharam.

-Querida, não acha que ele está tendo muita fome?

-Ora, você sabe que isso é normal na idade dele...-ela respondeu, tirando a louça da mesa.

-Mas...Não sei, é muito estranho. Sempre quando ele dorme, tem um sono agitado e fica falando algo sobre alienígenas.

-Deixa pra lá, tenho certeza que não é nada de mais.

—X—

Kevin e Ben iriam até uma fábrica abandonada, que apresentava sinais de movimentação dos DNAliens. Gwen não podia acompanhá-los porque estaria cuidando de outro caso, também relacionado aos alienígenas.

O moreno estacionou o carro um pouco longe da casa e apoiou o quadril na porta, enquanto esperava Ben chegar. Durante os cinco minutos que ficou ali parado, sentiu que estava sendo observado. Não podia saber exatamente por quem, mas a sensação era muito forte.

"Eu tenho que parar de ser tão paranóico com essas coisas...", ele pensou.

-Esperou muito? –Ben aproximou-se.

-Não...-ele entrou no Camaro e ligou o veículo. –Olha, sobre aquele outro dia...

-Eu entendo. Deve ser cansativo estar na sua posição...-Ben encarou seu amigo. –Não sei o que fazer com meus pais...

-Acho que você não deveria reclamar tanto. –Kevin acelerou o carro.

-Por que? Eu não posso fazer nada, eles me tratam como uma criança!

-Isso mostra que eles se preocupam com você. Pode ser de um jeito obsessivo, mas pelo menos você tem pais... –suas mãos apertaram o volante. –Eu não. Na verdade, nem sei onde eles estão.

Ben ficou mudo depois disso, seus tóxicos olhos verdes encarando o perfil intangível de Kevin.

—X—

Ben descontou tudo o que sentia nos alienígenas. Nunca havia se sentindo tão aliviado depois de bater nas criaturas estranhas, aquilo o deixou mais calmo. Era o único momento onde podia ser ele mesmo, sem fingimentos ou mentiras.

À noite, Kevin o levou em casa.

-Se divertiu no cinema? –Sandra perguntou, observando o filho que se jogava na cama.

-É...Foi legal. –ele fechou os olhos, extremamente cansado.

-E aquele seu amigo...

-Qual?

-Aquele do carro verde...

-O que tem ele? –Ben abriu um dos olhos, encarando sua mãe.

-Parece meio estranho, não?

-Como assim? –sentou-se na cama, não acreditando no que ouvia. –Você tá suspeitando do Kevin?

-Não é isso filho... É que eu não o conheço muito bem, como seus outros amigos. Queria que você me falasse mais dele. –ela sorriu.

-Ah...Ele é um cara legal, meu melhor amigo. –Ben deitou novamente, cansado demais para argumentar.

-Mas por que ele ainda não veio aqui em casa?

-Ele não gosta muito de coisas familiares...Só isso.

-Tudo bem...Boa noite, querido. –Sandra deu um beijo na testa do filho e saiu do quarto.

Ela sentia que precisava de mais provas, aquilo ainda não era o suficiente. Os pais achavam que Kevin talvez não fosse uma boa companhia para o filho e queriam afastá-los. Contudo, isso deveria ser feito com muita sutileza, uma vez que Ben declarou que os dois eram melhores amigos...


	3. Liberdade ou espionagem?

_Capítulo 03 – Liberdade ou espionagem?_

Durante algumas semanas, Sandra ficou observando o amigo do filho. A maneira como se comportava, aonde ia, como dirigia...Até que percebeu que ele sempre comia numa mesma lanchonete, no subúrbio da cidade. Bellwood era referência no quesito segurança e modelo para as cidades vizinhas.

Mesmo assim, aquele bairro não era muito freqüentado, possuía uma fábrica de tecidos abandonada e algumas casas vazias. Tudo aquilo fora resultado do progresso, ninguém queria morar naquela área da cidade.

90% da população de Bellwood fazia parte da classe média e classe média alta, os outros 10% eram pessoas de nível social um pouco inferior, mas mesmo assim possuíam uma condição social favorável.

Isso chamou ainda mais a atenção de Sandra. Por que será que seu filho estava andando com uma pessoa tão estranha? Assim que Kevin deixou a lanchonete, ela entrou.

-Boa-tarde...-cumprimentou a moça do balcão. –Poderia me dar uma informação?

-Claro...-ela sorriu, os dentes cintilaram com o aparelho fixo.

-Você conhece esse rapaz? –Sandra mostrou uma foto de Kevin. –É que ele deixou a carteira cair no chão...

-Ah sim, eu o conheço. –ela pegou a foto. -Ele mora no número 10, na rua principal.

-Obrigada...-a mulher agradeceu e saiu antes da balconista falar mais alguma coisa.

Sandra entrou no carro e rumou para o local indicado. Ao chegar, percebeu que a casa era pequena e mal cuidada. Pelo menos aparentemente, porque a fachada precisava ser pintada e as venezianas de madeira trocadas.

Não havia nenhum sinal de que alguém estava lá dentro, tudo fechado e sem o Camaro verde com listras pretas na garagem.

Aproveitando que a rua estava vazia, ela estacionou o carro e foi até a casa. Ao encostar os dedos para bater na porta, percebeu que a mesma encontrava-se entreaberta. Sandra não pensou duas vezes e entrou, lentamente.

O interior era completamente diferente do que a fachada sugeria, era limpo e organizado com móveis de alta qualidade. Kevin realmente parecia gostar muito de tecnologia, os aparelhos eletrônicos da casa eram extremamente novos e de ponta.

Contudo, o que mais a chocou foi a visão do escritório. Várias armas, de calibres e espécies diferentes, cuidadosamente posicionadas nas paredes. Havia algumas que, nem Sandra poderia garantir que eram americanas.

Enquanto voltava para a porta da frente, o telefone tocou. Nesse momento, seu sangue gelou nas veias. A secretária eletrônica foi logo acionada e a pessoa do outro lado da linha começou a falar:

-Ei, Kev! Você sumiu cara, nunca mais te vi por aí...-a voz era masculina. Houve uma pequena pausa. –Então, ainda tá fazendo aqueles trabalhos? Preciso da sua ajuda para achar uma parada. Acho que vale muuuuito dinheiro. Liga depois pro seu velho amigo, Spike. –o homem desligou.

O que tudo aquilo significava? A cada instante, Sandra suspeitava ainda mais de Kevin. Ela nunca permitiria que seu filho andasse com aquele tipo de pessoa. Não queria ver Ben envolvido com o mundo do crime, ou seja lá o que fosse.

—X—

-Mal posso acreditar que vamos tirar um dia de folga! –Gwen comentou, ao sair do Camaro e observar a paisagem.

O trio de adolescentes havia rumado para o local secreto de pesca do vô Max, para fazer um piquenique e nadar no lago. Já fazia um tempo que não se divertiam, estavam sempre preocupados com os alienígenas e esquecendo de aproveitar a melhor fase de sua juventude.

Gwen pôde finalmente usar o biquíni novo que comprou, enquanto que Kevin usava uma bermuda azul e Ben preferiu vestir sua famosa bermuda verde-limão. Esquecendo um pouco o peso que estava sobre seus ombros, eles se divertiram como crianças.

-Ei Tennyson, pensa rápido! –Kevin empurrou de repente Ben no lago.

-Isso não teve graça!

-Claro que sim, eu tô morrendo de rir! –o moreno não parava de gargalhar, até que ele foi empurrando por Gwen.

-Agora sim ficou engraçado...Ei...!

Sem que esperasse, os meninos saíram do lago, a abraçaram e todos caíram no lago juntos. O dia seguiu repleto de risadas e descontração, parecia que estavam tendo férias no meio da semana. Uma sensação de liberdade e alegria tomou conta dos seus corações, igual quando se está fazendo algo que goste.

Quando o sol se pôs no horizonte, resolveram voltar. O caminho era longo e não queriam demorar muito. Apesar de todo o cansaço que seus corpos demonstravam, o dia foi maravilhoso e extremamente recompensador.

—X—

-Acho que deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes. –Ben comentou, tentando ficar acordado.

-É mesmo, me fez relembrar a nossa infância. –Gwen concordou, sentada no banco do carona. –Gostou do lugar Kevin?

-Muito bonito...-ele disse, parando o carro no acostamento. –Só me lembre de trazer um protetor da próxima vez...-tirou a camisa e jogou no banco traseiro e voltando com o Camaro para a pista.

-Tá ardendo? –o dono do Omnitrix perguntou, esquecendo o sono. –Eu tô parecendo um camarão...

-Um pouco, mas nada que um banho gelado não resolva. –Kevin respondeu, voltando sua atenção para Gwen. –E você?

-Só um pouco também...Mas valeu a pena...

Continuaram a conversa animada durante a viagem inteira, até chegarem na rua onde Ben morava. Ele despediu-se da prima e do amigo e foi para casa, arrastando os pés, devido ao cansaço.

Seus pais não estavam, o que era melhor ainda. Eles sabiam que Gwen esteve junto, mas mesmo assim fariam um verdadeiro interrogatório. Ben subiu as escadas, tirou a roupa e se jogou na cama, apenas de cueca. Acordou na manhã seguinte na mesma posição.


	4. Proibição familiar

_Capítulo 04 – Proibição familiar_

Sandra contou ao marido tudo o que viu e ouviu, na sua visita à casa de Kevin.

-Eu realmente acho que ele não é uma boa companhia para o nosso filho.

-Concordo com você, querida. Mas não podemos simplesmente proibi-lo de ver o amigo! –Carl comentou, chocado com os detalhes que ouviu.

-Pode ser...Mas acho que qualquer coisa é válida para manter Ben seguro. –ela disse, antes de ouvir a campainha tocar.

Sandra quase enfartou no momento em que abriu a porta, dando de cara com Kevin. Seu semblante não parecia muito calmo...

-Pois não? –ela perguntou, colocando um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

-Boa tarde senhora Tennyson. –sua voz era grave e pouco amistosa. –Por acaso esteve em minha casa?

-Do que está falando?

-Estou dizendo que você invadiu a minha casa, ontem à tarde. –ele afirmou, encarando-a, até que viu Ben aproximar-se.

-Ei, Kevin. Tudo bem? –o adolescente se surpreendeu ao ver o amigo na porta de sua casa, conversando com a mãe dele. –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Sua mãe entrou na minha casa ontem.

- O que?!

-Você poderia nos deixar em paz? Ou eu vou chamar a polícia! –Sandra disse, o tom da voz um pouco alterado.

-Acha que eu estou mentindo, senhora? –Kevin sentiu-se ofendido. –Então o que significa essas fotos?

O moreno estendeu uma pequena pilha de papel para Ben, que ficou estático. Nas fotos impressas, viu sua mãe abrindo a porta da casa de Kevin e entrando. Nas outras folhas, ela passeava pelo corredor, observando os cômodos. Toda a ação demorou cerca de dez minutos, de acordo com o horário impresso no canto de cada folha.

-Essas fotos eu mesmo imprimi. –Kevin a encarou, sentindo uma raiva profunda. Ninguém entrava na sua casa e ficava por isso mesmo. -Se a senhora não sabe, minha casa possui câmera de segurança. Seu passeio foi monitorado e gravado.

-Isso pode ser uma montagem! –ela tentou se esquivar, olhando para o filho, desesperada.

-Estou com uma fita aqui...-o moreno levantou uma caixinha preta. –Caso duvide de alguma coisa.

-Eu...-Ben tentou falar, mas as palavras morreram na garganta.

-Não estou querendo criar nenhuma confusão entre você e a sua mãe, Tennyson. Mas achei que deveria saber.

-Filho...-Sandra começou, mas foi interrompida.

-Você fez bem Kevin...Agora, eu preciso ficar sozinho pra pensar um pouco. –Ben a cortou, seu olhar estava repleto de mágoa. –Obrigado...

-Olha, me desculpa mesmo e se precisar de alguma coisa, me liga. –o moreno disse, antes de ir embora no Camaro.

Sem sequer encarar a mãe, Ben entrou e foi andando até o quarto. Sua vontade era de explodir tudo, como ela pôde esconder algo tão grave dele?

—X—

Carl tentou acalmar a esposa, dizendo que esperasse algumas horas, para falar com o filho. Sabia que se o procurasse logo depois da confusão, não conseguiria expor seu lado. Quando era noite já, bateu na porta do quarto.

-Ben, querido...Podemos conversar?

-Entra. –respondeu lá de dentro.

Assim que entrou, ela viu uma mochila em cima da cama e que ele estava vestido para sair.

-Filho eu...

-Há quanto tempo você está espionando Kevin? –sua determinação na voz espantou a mãe.

-Não estou espionando!

-Então o que você fez foi o que?! –ele sentia-se completamente iludido. –Uma visita amigável?!

-Eu queria saber onde ele morava, só isso. –Sandra respondeu, tentando manter a calma. –Quando ia bater na porta, percebi que estava aberta e entrei.

-Você não deveria fazer isso!

-Eu sei querido...Mas é que eu tava muito preocupada com você. –ela confessou, aproximando-se do filho. –Ele não é uma boa companhia...

-Por que? –seus olhos verdes estavam irredutíveis.

-Ele tem armas em casa e parece ser perigoso! –Sandra pousou a mão no rosto do filho.

-Eu sei.

-O que?!

-Eu não ligo para essas coisas...Isso não quer dizer nada.–Ben deu um passo para trás, afastando-se do contato. –Ele é o meu melhor amigo, a única pessoa que me enxerga como sou!

-Querido, ninguém te conhece melhor do que eu e seu pai. Nós queremos o seu bem! –ela sentiu-se ultrajada. –Ele é apenas uma amizade passageira, você tem tantos outros amigos...Por que ele?

-Você nunca iria entender...-Ben colocou a mochila nas costas. –Estou indo embora por um tempo.

-Benjamin Tennyson! –Sandra aumentou o tom da voz, segurando o filho pelo punho. –Você está proibido de sair dessa casa e encontrar com aquele...Marginal!

-O que?!

-Isso mesmo, estou proibindo você de sair. Está de castigo até segunda ordem! –ela saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

—X—

Gwen atendeu ao celular sonolenta, já passava das onze.

-Hã? –gemeu, esfregando os olhos. –Quem é?

-Sou eu, Ben.

-Ben? O que aconteceu? –ela sentou-se, agora completamente desperta.

-Eu...Briguei com meus pais. Estou de castigo e proibido de ver Kevin. –ele disse, sua voz era melancólica.

-Nossa...Mas por que isso tudo?

-Minha mãe entrou escondido na casa dele...Mas como tem câmera, ficou tudo gravado e eu vi as fotos...

-Quer conversar?

-Seria bom...Não sei o que eu faço.

-Estou aí daqui a pouco, ok?

-Vou deixar a janela aberta...-ele disse, antes de desligar.


	5. Decisões difíceis

_Capítulo 05 – Decisões difíceis_

Usando seus poderes, em questão de minutos, Gwen estava dentro do quarto de seu primo. Ao ouvir toda a história, sentiu-se profundamente chateada. Entendia os dois lados, mas chegou à conclusão que era tudo falta de diálogo.

Ambas as partes não tentavam compreender o que de fato estava acontecendo entre eles, o que gerou uma bola de neve. As coisas foram se acumulando de tal forma que, chegou ao ponto onde estava.

-Por que não tenta contar para seus pais sobre o Omnitrix? –ela propôs, tentando acalmar o primo. –O vovô pode dar uma ajuda se você quiser.

-Eles não vão acreditar na gente! Você sabe como eles são céticos em relação a essas coisas. –ele baixou o olhar, encarando o tapete. –Além do que, o problema não é somente esse...

-Acho que é falta de comunicação entre vocês...

-Para eles, eu vou sempre ser uma criança. –Ben deitou a cabeça no colo da prima, que estava sentada em sua cama. –Você sabe o quanto eu mudei...

-É, só que eles ainda não viram o novo Ben, aquele somente eu e Kevin conhecemos. –Gwen alisava os cabelos castanhos do adolescente.

-Eu já tentei provar para eles que eu cresci...Mas sinceramente, estou cansado deles nunca me notarem. –ele sentou-se, um sorriso triste nos lábios. –Não sei mais o que eu faço.

-Dê tempo ao tempo. Tenho certeza que quando os ânimos estiverem mais calmos, tudo vai se resolver. –ela levantou-se, espreguiçando. –Talvez se você conversar com eles, mostrar o seu ponto de vista, as coisas melhores.

-É, pode ser...Obrigado pelo apoio, Gwen. –Ben abraçou a prima. –Você me ajudou muito.

-Quem diria que nós ficaríamos tão unidos assim, hein? –ela comentou, antes de ir embora. –Tente descansar, ok? –saiu voando pela janela, rodeada de energia rosa.

—X—

Kevin sentiu-se culpado pelo problema que causou na família de Ben, mas não poderia deixar aquela visita em branco. Desejou profundamente que ela não tenha entrado na sala onde guardava a tecnologia alien. Aquilo realmente agravaria ainda mais a situação, que já não era nada delicada.

No dia seguinte, resolveu que iria fazer uma visita surpresa ao amigo no colégio. Esperou Ben no estacionamento de bicicletas.

-Ei, Benjy!

-Ah, oi.

-Podemos conversar?

-Eu...Não estou com cabeça para isso Kevin. –ele tirou o cadeado de segurança e colocava o capacete.

-Está chateado comigo, não é?

-Sei lá, estou tão confuso...Mas de uma coisa eu sei: não quero perder sua amizade. –Ben deu um sorriso fraco e montou na bicicleta. –Eu tenho que ir, até mais.

Durante alguns segundos, Kevin ficou imóvel. As palavras ecoando na sua mente, pela primeira vez na sua vida, alguém não queria se distanciar dele. Enquanto observava a silhueta de Ben descendo a rua, sentiu que era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para proteger aquela amizade.

—X—

À noite, quando seus pais haviam voltado do trabalho, Ben resolveu conversar com eles. Estava realmente disposto a esclarecer as coisas, fazer com que eles entendessem seu lado e o apoiassem nesse momento tão conturbado.

Mas o que recebeu em troca foi completamente o oposto. Mesmo abrindo seu coração e contando o que aconteceu naquelas férias de verão, sobre Vilgax e outros problemas que teve de enfrentar, a resposta foi incredulidade.

Eles não acreditaram em nenhuma das palavras ditas pelo adolescente, acharam que ele talvez tivesse inventado a história para colocar a culpa neles.

-Filho, essa história toda de alienígenas é bobagem. Acho que você deveria amadurecer e parar de se comportar como uma criança! –Sandra disse, levantando-se e colocando a mão nos ombros dele.

-Mas...Eu não estou mentindo. O vovô Max estava lá! Ele e Gwen viram tudo!

-Não envolva os outros nas suas mentiras, Ben! –Carl jogou o jornal na mesa. –Vá para o seu quarto. Não quero mais ouvir histórias fantasiosas sobre aliens e coisas do gênero.

-Eu é que cansei! Cansei de nunca ter razão, de sempre ser apenas uma criança! –ele saiu furiosamente da sala.

-Benjamin, volte já aqui! –Sandra e Carl foram atrás do filho. –Abra a porta, eu estou mandando!

-A ÚNICA COISA QUE VOCÊ SABE FAZER É MANDAR EM MIM! –ele berrou a plenos pulmões, a garganta doendo.

-Não fale assim querido, eu só quero o seu melhor. Por favor, Ben, nos desculpe! -Carl disse, tentado se acalmar.

-CALA A BOCA! EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR NADA DE VOCÊS!

Os pais não quis insistir, iria machucar ainda mais seu filho.

As lágrimas escorriam abundantemente pelo rosto, atrapalhando a visão de Ben. Suas pernas estavam bambas, não conseguia pensar muito bem. A única coisa que desejava era sair dali.

Ele sempre se dedicou ao bem do planeta, colocando a si mesmo em segundo plano. E era isso o que recebia em troca? Ele realmente havia aberto seu coração, contado coisas que guardou durante cinco longos anos...

Ben ficou ali, sentando no chão do quarto, com as costas apoiadas na parede. Seus pensamentos e sentimentos estavam ainda mais confusos. Não sabia para onde ir ou o que fazer.

Então, levantou lentamente, escolheu "Big Chill" no Omnitrix e transformou-se no alienígena.

Atravessou a janela e saiu voando pelos céus negros de Bellwood. Memórias dolorosas passavam como um filme em câmera lenta diante dos seus olhos, fazendo com que ele perdesse a concentração e acabasse caindo no meio do parque.

Ao entrar em choque com a grama, voltou à forma humana. Ben não se mexeu, deixou-se largado. Havia decidido que não queria voltar, não queria ter de mentir mais...Queria ser apenas o adolescente com um dispositivo alienígena no braço, igual era.

—X—

Gwen ficou sabendo do sumiço de seu primo, pouco tempo depois. Ela foi para o quarto e encontrou seu emblema de Encanador debaixo do travesseiro, onde costumava guardá-lo. Assim que acionou o dispositivo de busca, o sinal de Ben piscava no parque da cidade.

"Ele precisa ficar um tempo sozinho... Se Ben precisar de alguma coisa, sabe que pode me procurar" pensou, enquanto desligava o emblema. "Só espero que ele não cometa nenhuma loucura".

—X—

Depois de alguns minutos, Ben se levantou, um tanto quanto dolorido e saiu do parque. Ficou caminhando pelas ruas de Bellwood a esmo, sem saber realmente para onde estava indo. Queria apenas andar, tentar colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Sabia que o fato de possuir o Omnitrix era muito estranho para as pessoas comuns, mas achou que seus pais deveriam pelo menos conversar com Gwen e vovô Max. Para saber se aquilo tudo era verdade, ao invés de dizer que era um mentiroso.

Enquanto andava, uma chuva torrencial abateu a cidade. A água estava fria e fez com que Ben sentisse calafrios e febre. Sem forças para continuar, abrigou-se num ponto de ônibus.

Kevin não acreditou no que viu de dentro do Camaro, seu amigo estava completamente ensopado e tremendo, parecendo perdido. Sem pensar duas vezes, saiu do veículo e correu em direção ao ponto de ônibus.

Ele conseguiu segurar Ben antes que caísse no chão. Com certo esforço, colocou-o no carro e rumou para casa.


	6. Noite longa

_Capítulo 06 – Noite longa_

Kevin deitou Ben em sua cama king size, o adolescente não parava de tremer e suar frio. O moreno trocou a roupa do amigo e colocou cobertores para aquecê-lo, esperando que ele melhorasse. Depois de algumas horas de espera, Ben parecia começar a despertar.

-Onde...Eu estou?

-Na minha casa, Ben. –Kevin disse, sentando-se na beirada da cama. –Está se sentindo melhor?

-Sim...Mas como você me trouxe?

-Eu estava de carro, quando vi você na rua. Percebi que estava muito mal e resolvi trazê-lo pra cá.

-Obrigado...

Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos, que pareceram uma eternidade. Nenhuma palavra poderia descrever o que sentiam no momento, iria apenas limitar o tamanho da emoção.

Kevin levantou-se e foi para a cozinha. Preparou um café bem quente e forte para os dois, voltando para o quarto com uma pequena bandeja.

-Então, o que aconteceu? –entregou uma xícara para Ben.

-Fugi de casa. –respondeu, enquanto assoprava o líquido. –Não quero voltar pra lá...

-Brigou com eles de novo? –o moreno sentou-se no outro lado da cama, bebendo o café.

-É...Eu contei a eles sobre o Omnitrix, mas eles não quiseram entender.

-Se quiser, pode ficar aqui durante essa noite. –Kevin comentou, terminando de beber, colocando a xícara na mesinha de cabeceira. –Mas sabe que uma hora ou outra você vai ter que voltar para enfrentar a situação. Fugir não vai resolver nada...

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Kevin cobriu-se e virou de costas para Ben.

-Vou dormir, se precisar de alguma coisa, me chame. –houve uma pequena pausa. –E nada contar que dividimos a cama para Gwen.

-Tudo bem...Obrigado por tudo, Kevin. Boa noite.

Em poucos minutos, o moreno já estava dormindo profundamente. Nunca tinha dividido sua cama com ninguém, mas não poderia simplesmente pedir para Ben ficar no sofá e ele também não queria abrir mão do conforto de seu king size.

—X—

Ben até conseguiu relaxar, a cama era muito confortável. Contudo, no momento em que começou a dormir, pesadelos sucessivos tomaram conta da sua imaginação. Não conseguia esquecer o que aconteceu, sempre relembrando as piores partes.

-Kevin...-sussurrou.

-Hm? –ele respondeu com um gemido.

-Não estou conseguindo dormir. –Ben confessou, virando o rosto para encarar as costas do amigo.

-E o que eu tenho haver com isso? –o moreno reclamou, o sono sumindo lentamente.

-Podemos conversar?

-É...Já que você acabou com o meu sono mesmo...-ele virou-se, ficando frente a frente.

Eles ficaram horas conversando sobre vários assuntos, colocando as opiniões mais sinceras e íntimas para fora.

-Sabe, não me lembro muito bem dos meus pais. –Kevin confessou, olhando para o teto. –Eles me abandonaram quando eu ainda era pequeno, por isso não sei como são.

-E você tem vontade de conhecê-los?

-Estaria mentindo se falasse que não...Mas não me importo com isso. –ele voltou seu rosto para Ben. –Quero que eles se danem.

-Me lembrei esses dias de quando éramos crianças...-seus tóxicos olhos verdes brilharam de alegria. –Nunca pensei que pudéssemos nos tornar melhores amigos.

-É Benjy... Todo aquele tempo em que fiquei no Vácuo Nulo, realmente me fez pensar que eu estava acabando com a minha vida. –ele encarou-o. –Esse negócio de vingança hoje em dia parece tão...Idiota.

-Ainda bem que não foi tarde demais...-Ben sentiu-se tragado para aqueles olhos negros, como um poço sem fundo.

—X—

Kevin acabou dormindo no meio da conversa, mas Ben continuou encarando-o. Percebendo cada linha do seu rosto, os lábios entreabertos, o cabelo negro, seu cheiro...De repente, todos aqueles detalhes começaram a parecer tão atrativos...

Ele sabia que quando pequeno, passou pela mesma experiência, sentiu que Kevin era fascinante e queria estar mais próximo dele do que um amigo poderia. Contudo, com o passar dos anos e os encontros desastrosos, fez com que o sentimento morresse.

Mas aquilo ressurgiu de forma arrasadora dentro do seu ser.

Tentando esquecer toda a baboseira que seu cérebro produzia, tentou dormir. Quando já estava quase pegando no sono, Kevin se mexeu rapidamente. Parecia sonâmbulo e tirou a camisa, jogando-a no chão. Logo em seguida foi a bermuda, vestindo apenas de cueca.

Ben ficou parado, não sabia o que fazer. Sempre soube que não era bom acordar um sonâmbulo e esperou o amigo dormir de novo. Mas ele não parava de se mexer, parecia inquieto, incomodado com alguma coisa.

Conforme ele ia se mexendo, ficou descoberto. Kevin possuía um corpo extremamente proporcional e definido, que agora estava suado. Depois de alguns minutos, pareceu se aquietar e dormiu, por fim.

—X—

Aquela estava sendo a noite mais longa da vida de Ben. Sentia-se esgotado em todos os aspectos: físico, emocional e mental. Os minutos pareciam horas e as horas, séculos. Ele ficava oscilando entre a vigília e o sono, travando uma batalha contra sua própria mente.

Não conseguia deixar de pensar em tudo o que aconteceu, desde os dez anos. As mudanças drásticas que sua vida teve, as perdas sofridas e os problemas. Muitas vezes sentia um peso monstruoso sobre seus ombros, como se o mundo inteiro dependesse dele.

Havia momentos em que, queria ser um adolescente normal. Contudo, sabia que seria uma pessoa vazia, sem nada especial, como ele se sentia. Era isso o que o tornava mais único do que os outros, tornava-o Benjamin Tennyson.

Na manhã seguinte, iria colocar um ponto final nessa confusão. Gostando ou não, seus pais teriam de aceitá-lo como era. Ao excluir o Omnitrix, estariam rejeitando uma parte do seu próprio filho.


	7. Possível paz?

_Capítulo 07 – Possível paz?_

-Por que está sendo tão compreensivo comigo, Kevin? –Ben perguntou na manhã seguinte, sentando-se à mesa. –Normalmente você sempre é tão sarcástico...

-Você não vai querer saber o motivo... –ele desconversou, preparando o café.

-Agora eu fiquei curioso!

-Tá bom...-o moreno encarou-o. –Somos melhores amigos, não?

-É... –sentiu o rosto corar um pouco.

-Amigos fazem tudo um pelo outro. –ele voltou sua atenção para o café. –É isso...

-Obrigado.

-Hã?

-Não sei o que eu seria sem você, Kevin. Você é único que me entende. –Ben confessou sussurrando, antes de colocar a torrada na boca.

O moreno ficou quieto, bebendo café, encostado na pia. Aquela declaração de Ben realmente mexeu com seu íntimo. Será que ele sentia a mesma coisa? Talvez não...Ele namorava Julie e nunca gostaria de ter algo com um homem.

Na verdade, Kevin não se interessava por pessoas do mesmo sexo. Tennyson era uma exceção. Ele era o único homem que desejava, apenas ele e ninguém mais.

—X—

Kevin arranjou uma camisa para Ben, porque a sua continuava molhada. Ao vesti-la, sentiu o cheiro delicioso que o moreno tinha. Uma mistura de loção após barba, com o perfume natural que sua pele exalava.

Aquilo deixou Ben embriagado por alguns segundos, até que fosse chamado.

-Está pronto? –Kevin o chamou na sala.

-Já estou indo!

Eles entraram no Camaro e rumaram para a casa de Ben, onde seus pais o estariam esperando. Conforme se aproximava do local, Kevin desejou que não chegassem nunca. Era a primeira vez em sua vida que se sentia querido, amado. Queria que aquilo durasse para sempre.

Estacionou o carro na frente da casa, com muita relutância interior.

-Kevin, antes de ir eu preciso contar uma coisa...

-O que é? –seu coração batia freneticamente dentro do peito, parecia que ia explodir.

-Eu gosto de você.

-Eu...-não conseguia enxergar mais nada do que aqueles olhos tóxicos verdes. –Também Tennyson.

-Obrigado por tudo, Kev. –ele disse, antes de sair do carro.

Kev?! Kev...Ele havia ganhando um apelido.

Não sabia exatamente o que significou aquela conversa, mas algo mudou entre ele e Ben.

—X—

Ao abrir a porta da sala, Ben encontrou seus pais, o avô e a prima esperando por ele. Todos tinham um semblante de alivio, ao verem que o adolescente estava ali.

-Oh, querido! Que saudade sentimos de você...-Sandra disse, correndo para abraçar o filho.

-Onde você esteve? –Carl beijou a testa de Ben, afagando seus cabelos.

Não havia cobrança em suas vozes. O que poderia ter acontecido?

Depois dos cumprimentos, abraços e beijos, começaram a conversar. Antes Ben ter chegado, seus pais já haviam conversado com Max e Gwen. Eles explicaram tudo o que aconteceu, desde as férias de verão aos dez anos.

Ben mostrou aos pais as transformações que poderia realizar com a ajuda do Omnitrix e que uma ameaça alienígena ameaçava a Terra. Eles realmente se mostraram interessados em tentar compreender esse novo mundo, o sumiço de Ben mexeu com suas estruturas.

Mas apesar de não aparentar, Sandra ainda estava relutante, mas não em relação ao seu filho e sim ao Kevin. Não queria ele por perto, sua influencia sobre o filho era muito grande e achava que isso poderia atrapalhar seu relacionamento com Ben.

—X—

Conforme as semanas foram passando, os pais de Ben aceitaram a nova realidade e pareciam estar se adaptando. Houve algumas confusões no inicio, mas nada que uma boa conversa não pudesse resolver.

Era como Gwen afirmou anteriormente, nenhum dos dois lados queria entender de fato o que estava acontecendo. Ambos queriam impor sua opinião, sem se preocupar se era certo ou não.

Mesmo depois de tudo resolvido, quem estava sofrendo ainda era Kevin. Sentia que sua amizade com Ben voltou à estaca zero, parecia que nada daquilo havia ocorrido. Isso o machucava muito, não sabia como confessar os sentimentos que nutria por Ben e toda vez que o via acompanhado de outra pessoa, ele morria um pouco mais dentro de si.

Por fora, ainda era o Kevin de sempre, mas dentro do seu peito, havia uma ferida profunda, que sangrava quando encarava aqueles tóxicos olhos verdes. Uma angústia instalou-se aos poucos e o dominou.

-Você tá bem? –Ben perguntou, olhando preocupado para o amigo.

-Sim...-ele comentou, sem entusiasmo na voz. –Pensando só...

-No que?

-Nada não, deixa pra lá. –levantou-se, espreguiçando. –Vamos? Ou você vai chegar atrasado...

-Eu não vou. –sua voz era firme, o olhar decidido.

-Por que?

- Precisamos conversar. –Ben levantou-se também e andou até o Camaro.


	8. Almas gêmeas

**Dedicado à minha amiga Mary-chan, como prometido. =D**

**O capítulo foi escrito ao som da música Killswitch Engage – Starting Over. Coloquei alguns trechos da letra. **

_Capítulo 08 – Almas gêmeas_

Ben ligou para os pais, pedindo para dormir na casa de Kevin, usando a desculpa que eles iriam assistir um jogo de basquete e terminaria muito tarde. Sua mãe concordou, desde que viesse até a hora do almoço para casa.

-Eles deixaram...-comentou, depois de desligar o celular.

-Por que isso de repente? –o moreno perguntou, sem entender o motivo.

-Percebi que estávamos nos afastando. –ele manteve o olhar focado no tênis que usava. –Não quero ter que escolher entre você e eles.

-Como assim?

-É uma escolha injusta! Você é o meu melhor amigo e eles são meus pais. –sua voz tremeu um pouco, mas não levantou o olhar. –Percebi que teria de decidir entre uma opção ou outra...

-Pare de ficar enrolando e fale, Tennyson!

-Vocês não se dão muito bem e percebi que sempre quando eu fico com um lado, o outro se sente mal. Não é? –levantou sua cabeça e seus olhares se encontraram.

-Quem disse isso pra você? –o moreno escondeu seus sentimentos, aparentando indiferença.

-Ninguém precisou me falar... Eu vi nos seus olhos.

"_Do you remember what we used to have?_

_As if all our dreams were possible_

_All that existed was you and I_

_But distance has torn us apart"_

—X—

Até chegarem à casa de Kevin, nenhuma palavra a mais foi dita. O silêncio incômodo preencheu o espaço vazio entre os dois, enquanto seus sentimentos debatiam-se freneticamente dentro dos corações.

-Não entendi, Tennyson. –o moreno perguntou, quando se sentaram no sofá. –Por que isso tudo?

-Como assim?

-Por que toda essa luta com seus pais, só para manter nossa amizade? –sua voz tremia, conforme falava. –É apenas uma amizade, nós podemos nos ver escondidos...!

-Kevin, eu...-Ben tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido.

-É só uma amizade, não existe nada de especial nela! Então por que você insiste que eu esteja bem com seus pais?

-Lembra do que eu te disse no carro, há alguns dias? Sobre o fato de gostar de você?

-Aonde você quer chegar com isso?

-Sei que é muito estranho ainda mais para um cara como você, mas eu gosto de verdade de você e é muito mais do que amizade. –ele sentiu seu rosto corar, conforme se declarava.

-O que?!

-É isso mesmo, Kevin. Eu te amo. Não quero que essa situação péssima continue, você não merece. –seus olhos verdes estavam determinados, não arredaria o pé dali até obter uma resposta.

-Ben...Você sabe que tudo isso é loucura, não? –o moreno sentia o estômago embrulhar, a sala rodar. –Eu...

"_Forgive me for all that I've done wrong_

_Lead me back to were my heart belongs"_

Kevin sentia-se atordoado com tudo aquilo, não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. Enquanto estava processando as informações, ouviu algo sobre "se não gostar, que podia socá-lo".

Um segundo depois, Ben o beijava, Com suavidade, seus lábios encontraram-se e assim permaneceram por um tempo. O moreno continuou com os olhos abertos, surpreso. Conforme sentiu aqueles doces lábios nos seus, colocou as mãos nas costas de Ben, fechando os olhos e acabou com a distância que os separava.

"_Can we start again?_

_Go back in time to where we started?_

_Can we start again?_

_What we have can't be discarded"_

_O _beijo foi urgente, desesperado. Para eles, não havia amanhã, na verdade, não existia nada, a não ser aquele momento. Com os sentimentos à flor da pele, continuaram se beijando, descobrindo o interior das bocas, a maciez das línguas e a suavidade dos lábios.

Kevin não estava muito certo do que fazia, mas seu coração mostrava que aquele era o caminho certo. Não podia deixar que seus sentimentos continuassem o corroendo por dentro, tinha que mostrá-los, exibi-los com orgulho.

O que sentia era um amor puro, sem preconceitos, regras ou tabu. Quando o sentimento é verdadeiro, maior do que tudo, o exterior passa a ser relevante. Não importa a nacionalidade, religião, cor da pele, sexo...Tudo isso significa nada, perante o amor.

E era assim que os dois pensavam. Mesmo que tivessem de enfrentar o mundo, iriam lutar pelo que sentiam.

—X—

Ainda se beijando, eles foram andando até o quarto. Despiram-se numa velocidade impressionante, enquanto deitavam na cama. O moreno apoiou seu corpo nos antebraços, o tronco esticado, enquanto observava o rosto corado de Ben.

Depois de tanto tempo, estavam ali, declarando seu amor um para o outro. Kevin desceu os beijos pelo corpo atlético e delgado de Ben, que se arrepiou com o contato. O membro encontrava-se nitidamente rígido por baixo da cueca box, o que chamou a atenção do moreno.

Devagar, ele tirou a cueca do parceiro, deslizando o tecido pela pele macia das pernas, jogando-a no chão. Ben cobriu o rosto, envergonhado por estar nu na frente de Kevin.

-Não fique assim, Benjy. –ele sorriu, tirando as mãos. –Não há nada para se envergonhar...

-Mas Kev, eu...

-Sssshhhh! –colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios de Ben. –Relaxe, ok?

"_Do you remember the promisses we made?_

_But somehow we have lost our way_

_Take me back to where my heart belongs_

_Forever grateful every day"_

Com suavidade, segurou o membro, deslizando a mão por toda a extensão, demorando um pouco mais no prepúcio. Podia ouvir o gemidos abafados vindos do parceiro, que segurava forte nos lençóis.

Kevin não esperou muito e o colocou na boca, a língua lambendo-o por completo. Sua cabeça subia e descia no ritmo acelerado, os gemidos aumentando cada vez mais. A saliva havia deixando o membro escorregadio, o que ajudava na sucção.

O moreno ficou naquela brincadeira maliciosa por vários minutos, beijando a virilha, masturbando o membro e sugando-o, até que sem aviso, Ben acabou chegando ao orgasmo na mão de Kevin.

-Já? –ele perguntou, olhando para mão melada.

-Desculpe, eu tentei segurar...

-Eu te amo, Ben.

"_I know that you doubt my words_

_I swear they will never be regret"_

Com essa declaração, o moreno subiu novamente os beijos e encontrou a boca do outro, que respondeu de forma ávida. Ben sentiu que deveria retribuir, sendo assim, deitou o corpo de Kevin e subiu em cima.

Mordiscou sua orelha, descendo para o pescoço, depois para a clavícula e enfim, rumando para o tórax. Sentia que cada músculo contraía quando seus lábios os tocavam, até que chegou ao membro, completamente duro por baixo da cueca.

A roupa íntima voou pelos ares e também foi jogada no chão. Ben colocou o membro na boca, sem esperar muito. Kevin ficou parado, observando a cena, delirando de prazer. Aquela visão era maravilhosa, os cabelos castanhos do parceiro colando no rosto extremamente corado, os tóxicos olhos verdes o encarando inocentemente... Sentia que chegaria ao orgasmo ali mesmo.

-Ben...Eu vou...-ele tentou falar, mas sua voz estava rouca demais.

Aproveitando a situação, o dono do Omnitrix masturbou ainda mais Kevin, que gozou instantaneamente. Ambos os corpos estavam suados e sem fôlego. Eles se encararam, enquanto seus pulmões tentavam respirar.

Estavam embriagados por sensações e emoções diversas. Beijaram-se novamente, de maneira mais suave, romântica. Kevin apoiou seu corpo lentamente sobre o de Ben, que abria as pernas, para ter uma melhor posição.

—X—

"_Can we start again?_

_What we thought was everlasting_

_Can we start again?_

_What we have just can't be wasted"_

Depois de preparar o local para a entrada, Kevin penetrou lentamente. Seus olhos não paravam de encarar o par verde tóxico à sua frente. Ele não via mais nada, apenas os olhos de Ben.

Observava que em cada estocada, mesmo de leve, seu parceiro soltava gemidos de prazer, e seus corpos pareciam encaixar-se com perfeição. O moreno o beijou com ardor, aumentando o ritmo. Ben o acompanhava, sentindo um pouco de dor, mas que era logo anestesiada com prazer incalculável.

Quando Kevin sentiu que o momento chegaria, masturbou seu companheiro, para que gozassem juntos. Assim que o orgasmo se fez presente, abraçaram-se e ficaram uns instantes parados, sentindo o prazer que circulava pelos seus corpos.

-Eu te amo, Benjy.

-Eu também te amo...Kev.

"_Silent thoughts were broken_

_And words, they can't be taken back_

_But you mean so much more to me_

_Than anything, anything I've ever known_

_And this is the hope for tomorrow_

_That today you will return"_


	9. Resistências ultrapassadas

**Dedicado a Mary-chan, novamente. Obrigada pelo imeeenso apoio e esse capítulo não teria surgido sem você! *___***

_Capítulo 09 – Resistências ultrapassadas_

Na manhã seguinte, acordaram tomados por uma satisfação sem precedentes. Sentiam que poderiam fazer qualquer coisa, desde que estivessem juntos. Resolveram que contariam apenas para Gwen, porque ela entenderia. Os outros nunca ficariam sabendo.

Não queriam ter que dar explicações do que faziam ou deixavam de fazer, tendo que sempre ouvir discursos moralistas sem sentindo. O que realmente importava era o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, um sentimento que nunca morreria. Os outros eram apenas os outros.

—X—

Depois de tomarem o café da manhã juntos, Kevin levou Ben para casa. O moreno estacionou o carro em frente à casa, esperando pelo pior. Sabia que Sandra era uma mulher difícil de lidar e por isso não queria problema com ela, mas Ben insistiu para que entrasse.

-Mãããe? Paaaai? –berrou, no vão da porta. –Chegueeeeei!

-Oi, filho. Que bom que voltou cedo, sua mãe está na cozinha preparando o almoço. –Carl comentou, indo abraçá-lo.

-Pai, esse é o Kevin. –Ben apresentou, observando as reações.

-Olá, senhor Tennyson. –o moreno cumprimentou, com uma educação nunca antes vista. –Muito prazer...

-Ah, como vai? –o pai ficou um pouco transtornado. –Por favor, fique à vontade...

Sem esperar muito, Carl deixou a sala, indo diretamente para a cozinha. Contou para sua esposa que o filho voltou e que trouxe o amigo com ele.

-O que?! –ela sussurrou, não querendo ser ouvida pelos meninos na sala. –Ele está aqui?

-É...Eu achei que ele é um rapaz muito educado, sabe?

-Você por acaso esqueceu que ele tem armas em casa? –ela largou a colher na pia, olhando indignada para o marido.

-Querida...Acho que você está levando isso tudo muito a sério...-Carl tentou acalmá-la. –Você ouviu que o Max disse, aquela casa é a única coisa que sobrou dos pais dele.

-Eu não posso deixar o Ben andar com esse tipo de gente!

-Sandra, por favor, não vá fazer nada de que possa de arrepender no futuro. Ben nunca teve um amigo tão próximo...

-Isso não me interessa, querido. Ele tem outras companhias no colégio, no futebol e o mais importante: ele tem Julie e à nós, que somos seus pais. Ben não precisa de um marginal como amigo. ...-ela disse, antes de sair da cozinha como um furacão.

—X—

Os amigos conversavam animadamente, sobre o programa que passava na televisão. Algo sobre o novo filme que estrearia na próxima semana, até que Sandra entrou na sala e desligou o aparelho.

-Mãe, por que você desligou? –Ben reclamou, levantando.

-Sente-se agora. –ela disse, intransigente. –Quero ter uma conversa com vocês dois.

-Mas...

-Sandra, pare com isso. Deixe os meninos assistirem tv...-Carl pediu, colocando a mão no ombro da esposa.

-Eu não quero que você continue andando com o meu filho, Kevin. –ela disse, ignorando as palavras do marido.

-Me desculpe, mas eu ouvi direito? –o moreno perguntou, o sangue começando a ferver nas veias.

-Isso mesmo, quero que você pare de andar com o meu filho. –ela o encarou. –Você não passa de uma má influencia para ele, seu marginalzinho!

-O que?! –Ben disse, levantando-se. –Pare de falar assim dele!

-Não, tudo bem Tennyson...Já que quer falar, deixe-a terminar. –Kevin pediu, levantado também.

-Você é um marginal que mexe com a mente do meu filho, tentando levá-lo para o mau caminho! –Sandra alterou o tom da voz, encostando o dedo no peitoral definido do moreno.

-Ah é? Nossa, que interessante...-ele a encarou, com o rosto inexpressivo.

-Você não passa de um REJEITADO DE MERDA! É isso o que você é!

Naquele momento, Sandra extrapolou qualquer limite. Kevin tentou se conter ao máximo, para não acabar cometendo uma loucura. Não suportava ouvir que era um rejeitado e um ódio profundo tomou conta de seu corpo, lentamente.

-Escute aqui, sua pi...-ele respirou profundamente, para não xingar. –Se sou um rejeitado de merda ou não, o problema é meu. Quem deve decidir isso é o seu filho.

-Mas ele...

-Eu ainda não acabei! –Kevin interrompeu-a. –Ele já é maduro o suficiente para diferenciar o bem do mal e eu lhe garanto, estou pouco me fu...-respirou novamente. –...me lixando para o que você acha ou deixa de achar sobre mim.

-Sandra...-Carl segurou a esposa, puxando-a para longe dos adolescentes. –Me desculpe Kevin, ela anda muito alterada ultimamente. Eu realmente estou muito decepcionado com tudo isso e espero que você aceite as minhas sinceras desculpas.

—X—

Kevin e Ben ficaram na sala, sentados no sofá, esperando que Carl voltasse. Depois de uns quinze minutos, ele chegou.

-Mais uma vez, me desculpe Kevin. –sentou-se em frente aos adolescentes. –Ela anda muito estressada desde que foi demitida.

-Pai...Como ela está? –Ben perguntou, um pouco aflito.

-Tomou um calmante e agora está dormindo...-Carl disse, voltando sua atenção para o amigo do filho. –Então, ela me contou sobre o que viu em sua casa...

-Eu realmente não quero arranjar um problema na sua família, senhor Tennyson. Mas eu não podia deixar passar em branco.

-Entendo a sua posição e acho que faria o mesmo. –ele sorriu levemente. –O que quero dizer é que isso não importa para mim. Desde que Ben começou a andar com você e a Gwen, percebi que meu filho anda mais feliz.

-Obrigado por me entender...-Kevin comentou, aliviado. –Aquela casa e as armas foram as únicas coisas que restaram antes do sumiço dos meus pais.

-Eu não compreendia antes, mas agora vejo o quanto meu filho se sentia deslocado, por causa do Omnitrix. –Carl disse, olhando para Ben. –Porém, desde que você chegou, ele mudou muito. Está um jovem mais alegre e encontrou um amigo que entende seu mundo.

-Pai! –Ben chamou, a voz fraca e os olhos mareados. –Obrigado...-ele abraçou-o.

-Que isso filho...Pare de chorar, se não eu vou chorar também! –sua voz tremia de emoção. –Portanto Kevin, não me importa o que você é, desde que faça meu filho feliz, terá sempre um espaço nessa casa.

-Obrigado, senhor Tennyson...-o moreno também agradeceu, sorrindo.

-E pode me chamar de Carl, fica melhor. Não acho que sou tão velho pra ser chamado de senhor...–ele afagou os cabelos castanhos do filho. –Agora vão lá pra cima, que quando o almoço estiver pronto eu chamo.

—X—

-Tem certeza de que quer fazer aqui? –Ben perguntou, enquanto era imprensado na parede. –Meus pais podem ouvir!

-É só não fazer barulho...-Kevin retrucou, com a voz rouca de tesão.

O moreno beijava a nuca do companheiro, enquanto suas mãos percorriam o corpo, até chegar no membro levemente rígido. Ben arranhava a parede, tentando se conter para não gemer alto de tanto prazer, conforme seus corpos roçavam.

Kevin vira seu companheiro e eles ficam frente a frente e se beijam intensamente. As línguas se encontram, os hálitos se misturam e o calor se faz presente. Ficam despidos da cintura pra baixo, os membros, completamente rígidos pelas masturbações, se esfregam um no outro.

Eles se beijam novamente, as línguas entrelaçando-se dentro das bocas quentes e úmidas. Kevin levanta um pouco umas das pernas de Ben, que se apóia completamente na parede, entrelaçando as mãos atrás do pescoço do parceiro.

Com sutileza, o moreno penetra lentamente, aproveitando cada momento. Ben sussurra um gemido no ouvido de Kevin:

-Mais rápido...-ele pediu, o corpo sendo invadido por um prazer incontrolável.

-Você é muito...Apertado!

Obedecendo cegamente, o moreno aumenta o ritmo das estocadas, sentindo que não faltava muito. Com mais alguns movimentos, ambos chegam ao orgasmo juntos, respirando com dificuldade.

-Eu te amo, Ben. –Kevin confessou, o corpo tendo leves espasmos pós-gozo.

-Eu também...Te amo pra sempre. –Ben também confessou, não conseguindo esconder o sorriso de satisfação.

—X—

Kevin infelizmente nunca conseguiu ter uma boa relação com Sandra, mas para evitar problemas, ele ameaçou-a com um processo, por invasão de propriedade. Sendo assim, a mãe de Ben não pode atrapalhar a relação deles.

Depois da visita de Kevin, Carl passou a suspeitar que ele o filho pudessem ter mais profundo que amizade, porém sempre apoiou o filho, independente da escolha feita. O mesmo aconteceu com Gwen, quando ela ficou sabendo da confusão na casa dos tios. Apoiou seu amigo e o primo.

-FIM-


End file.
